a. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates generally to ladder apparatuses and systems.
b. Background Art
As is well-known in the art, mobile shelving, also known as high density shelving, may comprise a plurality of storage shelves arranged in a bank of shelves. The storage shelves may move along a track in a subfloor or integrated with the flooring of the building. One or more of the shelves in the bank of shelves can be moved along the track to create an aisle between any two adjacent shelves in the bank, while also eliminating or substantially limiting the space between the other shelves in the bank. The aisle may be effectively moved within the bank of shelves to provide access to any two adjacent shelves therein by moving one or more respective or corresponding shelves in the shelve bank.
As the storage shelves become taller, operator access to the upper regions of the shelves may require a ladder. However, for mobile shelving where the available aisle varies, it may be necessary to remove the ladder from the current aisle after use in order to compress the current aisle to expose a different aisle.